Marauder's Play Truth Or Dare
by OctoberLupin
Summary: Sirius Black is bored and decides to play truth or dare...and some revelations come about. Slash SB/RL. Chapter 7 Up Now. Please Review.
1. Boredom And Games

Disclaimer:

I Dont own Harry Potter of the characters they belong to the great J.K. Rowling and will not profit from this story.

**Chapter One:**

**Boredom And Games **

It was a horrible rainy Saturday afternoon and all the marauders were inside, none of the like to be inside but the weather was against them. Two of them was in the Gryffindor common room.

Remus Lupin sat in his usual chair nearest to the fire reading his newest book and scribbling down notes. Sirius Black was pacing around the room bored out of his mind waiting for his two other friends to come back from the kitchens.

"Moony iam so bored and James and Peter are taking to long" he whined.

Remus didn't look up he simply stated "what do you want to do then Padfoot?"

Sirius stopped pacing and sat down on the nearest chair next to Remus and started to pick holes in the arm of the chair.

At that moment the portrait door opened and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew walked in with pockets full of food they had nicked from the kitchens.

"About time" shouted Sirius as he jumped up from the chair.

"Sorry we took so long Pads, Wormy here didn't know what he wanted from the kitchen" said James as he walked further in the common and found a seat.

"I want to play a game, come on please, iam just so bored" said Sirius giving James puppy dog eyes.

Remus marked the page of the book he was reading and put his notes that he was making inside it, he put the book on his lap and put the ink and quill on top and looked over at Sirius and then at James.

James thought to him self for a second before he spoke "What shall we play then Pads?".

At that comment Sirius's face lit up and he said with a huge grin on his face "what about truth or dare?"

James said "what about with a hint of spin the bottle?"

Peter had made a loud speak and startled the others as they had forgot he as there.

"Perfect" said Sirius.

Remus placed the book, quill and ink in his arms and stood, he then walked over to the stairs that lead up to the dormitories and said

"if we are going to play i think its best to play it in the dorms before the rest of the house are back."

Looking round the common room Sirius noticed that it was actually empty he was to bored to notice it before, he turned at looked at James and then at Remus, heran past Remus nearly knocking him over and racing up the stairs to the dorm. He opened the door and leapt and missed his bed by a few feet and landed by hitting the floor hard with a loud thud.

At that point Remus, James and Peter had walked into the dorm and all burst out laughing at the heap on the floor that was Sirius Black. He decided to join in with the laughter as it was pretty funny .

He said "sorry bout that mate had to be the first one up here" looking at Remus

Sirius got to his feet and walked over to his bed and sat down and waited for the others to do so, James walked over and sat next to him on the bed and both Remus went and sat on Remus's bed.

"Here are the rules of the game, we all take turns to ask and get asked truth or dare, all dares must be done or a forfeit will be made and its up to the rest of the group to decide what it is, secondly the truth must be answered with a yes or no answer" said James.

"Sounds simple to me" Remus said with a smile on his face.

Peter looked puzzled and started to fidget for a few seconds and said "what i don't get James where does spin the bottle come into it"

James just laughed so did Remus and Sirius.

"You need a bottle to determine who gets to choice the dare or truth and the person that is actually doing it. The bottom of the bottle is for the person getting to choose the dare or truth and the other end is for the other player, we all takes turns in spinning it so it makes it fair, now do you get it" said James holding back laughter.

Remus jumped up and walked over to his trunk and started to look for something within it, he done this for a few minutes as the other wondered what he was doing "aha" he said loudly as he held up a empty bottle of butter beer.

"We need a bottle now don't we, come on lets sit on the floor makes it easier for the bottle to spin" as he said this he made his way over to the centre of the dorm and sat down. Sirius got up off his bed and walked over to the left side of Remus and sat down, James sat on opposite of them and so did Peter.

Sirius looked at them all and said "who wants to go first?"

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think, chapter two is being written and will shortly be uploaded. OctoberLupin**


	2. The Dares Updated

Disclaimer:

I own nothing....will not get nothing...nuff said

**AN: I don't a bit of updating of this chapter, sorting it out a bit hope its a bit better. That's what you get with lack of sleep and loads of caffeine.**

**Chapter 2: **

**The Dares**

James just simply looked at him and said "why me of course Padfoot".

James put his hand on the bottle that Remus had neatly placed in the centre of them, James span the bottle...... bottom of it landed on himself and the other end landed on Remus.

"truth or dare moonbeam" said James jokingly,

Remus thought for a second and then answered "truth"

James just simply smilled and asked him"is there someone you really fancy?"

Remus looked down at the floor and started to blush, he nodded. Peter had elbowed him in the ribs and pointed at the bottle meaning your turn. At that he placed his hand on the bottle and span it the bottle landed on Peter and Sirius.

Sirius looked and smiled at Peter "dare and make it a good one Wormy"

Peter had gone red at this point as he wasn't as good as the others at planning any thing.

James had gotten up and walked over to Peter and whispered something in his ear, he made him smile.

"You have to streak the whole school and then make out with snivelly at breakfast" laughed peter.

"Will do and i will give the whole school a show" laughed Sirius, whilst spinning the bottle.

At that moment the door burst open and in walked Lily Evans, the girl James Potter was always trying to impress and failing miserably.

"What you all done to poor Claire Blake wasn't funny, she has to spend the night in the hospital wing".

Lily was referring the the incident that had happened earlier in the day, the four marauders had hexed poor Claire Blake for the simply reason she was a Slytherin and a first year.

"She deserved it" said Sirius trying not to laugh,

Lily's face was turning the same colour as her hair out of anger, she didn't find what had happened to the poor girl to be at all funny.

"Bet it as your idea Potter, it always is, Remus I thought you knew better" she said looking from James to Remus.

Lily hated James Potter and knew he was behind it, he always. She was disappointed at Remus for not stopping them.

"I cant control them all the time and i tried to stop them but they never listen" said Remus looking rather sad and guilty, he was the one that could normally stop them.

"He did try to stop us" said James trying to smile at Lily.

Lily looked at them with disgust and turned on her heels and stamped out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Don't know what you see in her prongsey" laughed Sirius.

James said in a daze "she's smart...beautiful.....sense able....."

"And hates you" said peter grinning.

"Well you do act like a idiot around her Prongs, maybe if you acted yourself she may like you" said Remus looking at him.

"Forget it mate she out of your league" said Sirius.

Peter looked at the other three and said "who's turn is it next i forgot already"

This was Peters way to trying to change the subject, sometimes he did act far more stupid then he was.

"it was mine weren't it" said Sirius placing his hand back on the bottle, he had taken it off when Lily Evans entered their dorm.

He span the bottle and the bottom ended on himself (Sirius laughed at this) and the other on Remus.

"Truth or dare Moonsy" Remus was feeling daring now he never normally did, "Dare" making James and Sirius both jump

"wow Moons feeling daring" James said surprised, Remus just simply nodded.

"Earlier you nodded to the fact you like someone....now your dare is to let the other person you like her, but you cant tell her, you have to show her and make her go out with you"

"in one month" interjected James.

Remus went red at this what had he let himself in for and how could he tell the person he liked especially because she wasn't a girl. Remus just simply nodded he had to figure something out, and how to get around it.

"Your turn" said peter

Remus span the bottle and it was James turn and Peter had to choose what he had to do. "Dare" he said before peter could open his mouth.

"Confess you love to Professor Slughorn in potions tomorrow and we have it with Slytherin" Sirius and Remus laughed and James joined in and said "you bet i will."

"iam hungry" whined Sirius

"it is dinner time" said Remus

At that they all got up and left the dorm and made there way down to the great hall, hexing Slytherin's as they went, much to Remus dislike he wasn't in the mood to stop them, he was thinking of his dare he had to do.

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews and here it is chapter 2, the next chapter is on the way. More reviews please. Much love OctoberLupin**


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer:

I own nothing........apart from the plot

**AN: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I know my writing is very dodgy, but I cant help that. Hope you like this chapter, and Sirius antics. OctoberLupin.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Breakfast**

The next morning Remus had woken up early he couldn't get the dare out of his head, how was he going to do it, he was going to need some help. He thoughts was interrupted by James loud snores.

Remus decided he was going to ask Lily Evan's for some help, hopefully she would understand.

Sirius woke up with a start and fell out of bed, making a loud thud. He made Remus jump, the snore s from the other two boys stopped for a few seconds then continued.

"Morning Sirius" said Remus looking at his friend laying on the floor, he was wearing a pair of black boxers, Remus was guessing silk.

A small groan came from the heap on the floor meaning he was awake but barely. Remus watched as he got up looking at his chest, smooth with some measles. He moved his eyes up to Sirius face and looked at his delicate lips.

"I'm going for a shower" said Remus quickly as he got up out of bed and ran to the shower. He didn't want Sirius to notice the way he was looking at him, or the ache in his groin.

Whilst Remus was in the shower Sirius had gotten dressed and both Peter and James woke up, gotten dressed and was waiting for Remus.

Remus walked out the bathroom fully dressed he always did that, he didn't want the others to see his scars from the transformations.

"Come on Moony" said James with a smile on his face

"what s the rush James, we still have some time before breakfast" said Remus trying not to look at Sirius.

"Sirius has to do his dare this morning" squeaked peter from the other side of the room. Remus had completely forgotten about his dare, he was to busy worrying about his own

James and Sirius just smilled at him, he knew that smile to well, they was planning something.

"what are you both planning" said Remus looking concerned.

Sirius laughed and walked over to Remus and put his arm around him, Remus wanted to hold him back but knew that Sirius wouldn't feel the same way.

"O Moons, me and Prongs has thought about my dare and how I should do it" laughed Sirius

"I think we better make our way down to the great hall to get ready, cheer up Moons" said James smiling.

They all got ready to go down to the great hall, as they got to the common room Lily Evans was waiting, some how she knew that they was up to something and she was going to stop them if she could.

"Morning Evans" said Sirius with a large smile

"what are you up to black, potter" lily said she didn't look happy.

"Nothing, but there could be, if you go out with me"

Lily walked over to James and slapped him full force in the face and said practically screaming

"I would never go out with you , even if you was the last person alive"

She walked of, James stood there looking dumb founded.

"ignore her Prongs, lets do this dare of mine" Sirius said with a smile.

The four marauders walked out the common room and made there way down to the great hall, Sirius ushered the others to go in without him.

As the other marauders found there seats Remus couldn't help wonder what Sirius was going to do, other then his dare. He often changed it to his liking and he knew it he was going to do that.

Outside the great hall Sirius Black was getting ready to his dare and he was looking forward to doing it, except making out with Snape.

Sirius got undressed just in his boxers, he was going to take them off on the Slytherin table in front of Snape, and make out with him.

Sirius walked in the great hall and James and peter started to giggle they knew what was coming. He walked over to the Slytherin table and jumped up, he then started to dance.

At this point all the teachers were shouting to him to "get down", but he wasn't listening he was going to do this even if it killed him.

Sirius danced all way over to Snape he bent down and kissed him full on the lips. Whilst he was kissing Snape he pulled down his boxers and took them off. He stopped kissing Snape, who was now on the floor, out cold.

He then did a quick dance and ran out the great hall, all the students apart from the Slytherin were laughing, some even crying. All the professor weren't happy.

All he could hear from the teachers were the words "Black and detention".

The other three marauders quickly made there way out of the great hall to meet Sirius, who was now dressed and on the floor in fits of laughter, the other two, apart from Remus was laughing.

The only words Remus heard for a few minutes were " potions Slughorn"

**AN:Please please review, as this story is coming fast, I have it already in my mind and its driving me nuts. Thanks for reading my rants...... Now review OctoberLupin**


	4. Potions

Disclaimer:

I own nothing....will not get nothing...nuff said

**AN: Sorry i haven't updated for so long i have been away and couldn't get on the computer. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**Chapter 4: **

**Potions**

After what had happened at breakfast this morning, James knew that he had to outdo Sirius. He and his best mate had the revelry since they first meet, on the train.

Sirius could not stop talking about the dare and how he loved doing it, well apart from Snape that was.

Remus was only half listening to him; he was worried about his dare.

As the four marauders made their way down to the dungeons all the girls were smiling at Sirius and some even blushing, well he did show the whole school what he was made off.

As they made their way down to the dungeons James had to figure out how was he going to do his dare, it was not going to be easy.

"Hey Padfoot, how shall I do my dare mate, you know I have to out do you right." smiled James

"Don't mate, you have to make it good, or it won't be worth doing," replied Sirius.

They continued to walk Remus noticed lily Evans and he knew she was not going to be happy, but the needed to speak with her.

"Hey guys I will be back in a minute meet you at class" Remus rushed off before any of them could answer.

"Hey lily, can I speak with you for a minute please"

Before she had a chance to respond, he grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"Look sorry what happened at breakfast, I mean with Sirius, we was playing truth or dare last night and that was his dare he had to do. But that not what I wanted to talk to you about." giving lily a weak smile.

At this point, he told her that he really like Sirius and that he had to ask him out by the end of the month without him mentioning that he liked him.

Lily smiled at him and said "I know you liked him since second year I was wondering when you was going to get the courage to ask him out, but I see your problem, you're not sure he even likes you the same way"

Remus simply nodded, "hey I think we better get to class"

Remus and lily walked to the classroom and took their seats, Remus at the back with the other marauders and lily at the front.

The marauders walked into class with rest of their year, they all took their seats.

Professor Slughorn looked at the students and said, "Today we will be looking at antidotes and what they are used for."

Remus looked a bit confused and raised his hand, professor Slughorn looked at him and said, "Yes Me Lupin"

"Professor will we be doing any practical work today"

"As this is a double lesson we may do, but after last week's accidents I very doubt it" he looked at the marauders.

Professor Slughorn turned to the board and started to write the properties of certain antidotes the class started to copy it down onto their parchment.

James turned to Sirius and whispered, "How the heck am I going to do my dare now"

"Don't know Prongs but we have to think of something, I hate copying things down I would rather sit in a room full of Slytherins. "

"Slughorn is getting worse I swear, he's being a total git, so what if we had a major accident last week but Snape was asking for it" replied James

After a few minutes the whole room was silent except the scratching of quills on parchment, professor Slughorn started too walked around the classroom and was looking to see if all the students was doing their work.

OoOoO

Half an hour had passed and professor Slughorn got up from his desk and said loudly "Stop writing, and put your quills and parchment away. We will now do some practical work."

The whole class started to talk to one another and professor Slughorn shouted "SILENCE" the whole class did what they was told.

Professor Slughorn walked over to the board and cleared away the notes he had written earlier and started to write how to make the antidote to the sleeping draught.

OoOoO

The whole class was busy making the antidote James whispered to Sirius

"I know how iam going to do this dare, and it involves Wormtail what do you think?"

"What are you going to get him to do?" asked Sirius

James just simply smiled at him, turned to Peter, and whispered something in his ear that he made him snigger.

Peter raised his hand and waved it around to get professor Slughorn to notice him, it took several minutes.

"Yes what is it?" said Slughorn sounding rather annoyed

"I think I have a problem with my potion sir and I think I need your help," replied Peter sounding a bit scared

Professor Slughorn got up out of his chair, walked over to him, looked at his potion, and sighed.

James suddenly jumped out of his seat, grabbed him by the waist, and started to hug him tightly.

The whole class at this point had stop what they was doing and was staring at them, professor Slughorn was in shock and could not move.

James let go of him, got down on one knee, professed his love, and asked him to marry him. The whole class was silent and finally Slughorn came around and shouted

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

"I love you professor," said James looking hurt

"DETENTION" shouted Slughorn

At that moment, the double lesson had finished and the four marauders quickly grabbed their things and ran out of the classroom.

The continued running until they got to the safety of the common room.

**AN: please review you make my world go round....i promise cookies for reviews......next chapter up very soon. OctoberLupin**


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: If you have read the earlier chapters, you know that I do not own anything.

**AN: thanks to all my reviewers and heres a cookie each. Its short i know but it ties with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Revelations**

The four marauders burst out laughing at what just happened during there potions lesson with professor Slughorn.

Remus looked around the common room and it was completely empty, he gestured to his friends that he was going to the dorm.

"I am going to exchange books; we have got transfiguration in 5 minutes"

The others nodded and waited for him to get back.

"How you think moony is going to do his dare pads, I mean without the person knowing that he likes them." Asked James

"I don't a mate but I hope he does it soon," replied Sirius

As that moment, Remus walked back into the common room, and gestured for them to go.

OoOoO

Professor McGonagall walked up to the classroom where all the students were standing waiting to go in. She stopped and turned to the marauders and said

"You four behave in my lesson or you all will get detention"

She walked off and opened the door, all the students walked in and found their seats

"Mr Black and Mr Potter detention tonight with me at eight sharp, and yes I was told about your antics earlier today"

"Great detention, hell at least we get to do it together hey Prongs," whispered Sirius

"Yeah, at least it won't be too bad it never is with McGonagall"

The lesson ahead was a transfiguring small animal into objects of the persons wish, Sirius was bored already doing this he had turned his hedgehog into a cushion. He placed his on it, and waited for the rest of the class, at the corner of his eye he noticed Snape and thought of ways to get him.

"Hey Prongs watch this" said Sirius as he hexed Snape, giving him bursting boils all over him.

All the class turned and laughed at Snape as the boils began to burst and reappear, professor McGonagall ran and hurried him to the hospital wing, on the way out she shouted

"Class dismissed"

James, Sirius, and peter were all laughing hard, Remus looked horrified at what just happened. He was the sensible one out of the group and had the hard job of keeping the rest in order. Sometimes he let his hair down and joined in, today was not going to be one of those days.

"What did you do that for Sirius?" Remus said angrily

"I was bored and he looked as if it was enjoying the lesson" smirked Sirius

"O come on Moony liven up mate it was just snivellus" grinned James

"I don't think that was funny" he replied.

"Come on let's get some lunch i am starving" said peter trying to change the subject, it was nearly always about his stomach.

Remus decided he did not want to press the matter any further, he was hungry too, he hadn't had a real chance to eat anything at breakfast because to Sirius.

They all walked down to the great hall, hexing students as they went, until they bumped into Lily Evans.

"Hello Lily" said Remus

"I hope you didn't have anything to do with what happened with Snape," she said angrily.

"Nope that was all me Lils" grinned Sirius

"Why do you always have to bully him?" she snarled

"Because he is a slimy bastard, that why" said James without realising, he turned bright red and looked at his feet.

"Well I hope that made you feel better, and he does have feelings you know" she spat

"Like we care, come on lets go" Sirius said smiling

Remus mouthed "sorry" as he was drug away but Sirius towards the great hall.

"I don't know what her problem is do you prongs," Sirius said looking at James

All James could do was open his mouth and close it again, he could not speak.

"Still hung up on her aren't you, look why don't you just ask her out" Remus replied

"There's no point him even thinking about asking her out, we all know she hates him"

James looked at his feet, and shrugged his shoulders.

They all finally got to the great hall, took their seats, and started to eat.

OoOoO

The rest of the day went uneventful, and soon it was near eight and James and Sirius had there detention.

"What do you think she will make us do today Pads" said James

"Not sure, hope it don't involve cleaning the whole classroom like last time" he replied

"Least it was fun, I suppose"

"Hey guys I think you both should get going it's near eight and you don't want to be late" said Remus looking at the time.

Both James and Sirius got up out of the chair they was sitting in for most of the evening and walked out of the common waving goodbye as they went.

"So have you asked that girl out you like yet pads" said James unexpectedly

They walked down an empty corridor and past a couple of prefects. Sirius made sure there was no one else around before he spoke.

"Not exactly prongs...I do like someone but I can't say" he said quietly

"How mate, it aren't that Hufflepuff in our class is it," James replied

"No... And it aren't a girl mate" he said even quieter

"What you mean you like..."

"A guy" he interrupted

"Who then...don't worry mate I don't mind at all if you're gay?" James said making Sirius feel better

"I am not gay i am bi. I don't want to say as you know him," he said feeling better, he knew James would find out eventually it was better that he told him rather than someone else.

"Come on tell me and I will help you ask him out"

"Sure"

"Come on tell me"

"Remus"

James just stood there, mouth wide open not being able to move or say anything.

After a few seconds he said

"Did you just say?"

"Remus" Sirius interrupted again

At that moment professor McGonagall walked around the corner and saw the two marauders talking, she made her presence known and gestured them to follow her they did in silence.

**AN: Please review and this time i will send a chocolate cake, or a gateau (yummy). Keep reading.**

**OctoberLupin **


	6. The Talk

Disclamer:i don't own and i never will

**AN: ****thank you for all the reviews (hands out cake), here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 6:

The Talk

Remus watched as his two friends left for detention, peter had decided he was going to bed early and that left him alone. He was glad so that he had time to think things through, about his upcoming dare.

Lily Evans walked in with a couple of girls in their year; she walked over to him and sat down. The other girls smiled at him and walked off to study over the other side of the common room, which left them to alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about then Remus?" asked lily inquisitively

"Well it's a long story, to keep it short, I have to ask the person that I really like out on a date"

"So why don't you then" she answered

"That the hard part, I can tell him that I want to go out on a date with him" Remus replied sadly

Lily placed her arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug, it made him feel better about himself and his sexuality, and how people would act towards him.

"Look I have known for a while now that you're gay and I don't have a problem with it and the same with other people," she said cheerfully

"Thanks and how did you know anyway?" he asked her

"Since second year, so what guy do you like then?"

A number of students came into the common room and Remus waited for them to leave, he did not want to be over heard. He was notably shy it came with being a werewolf. After a few more minutes the common room was empty again, the other students must have went to bed.

"Its Sirius, I mean he's a one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"But you like him nether the less don't you" lily interrupted

"Yes I do," he said sadly

"So all we got to do is get you both together and it's going to be fun, and I promise I won't say anything," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks lily, its means a lot, so how are we going to do this?" he said happily

They both sat in silence for a while thinking of ways for him and Sirius to get together.

"I know how we could do it!" lily said suddenly

"How?"

At that moment, the portrait door burst open and James and Sirius walked in laughing frantically and walked over to Remus and lily.

"Evans" Sirius shouted

"I'm going to go, I will talk to you about this later ok, goodnight Remus" lily looked annoyed as she said this.

She got up of the chair, walked over to the stairs, stopped for a few seconds, and walked up the stairs to the dorms.

OoOoO

James and Sirius walked into the classroom after professor McGonagall, she walked over to her desk and sat down, she ushered them to do the same thing.

"What possessed the both if you to act the way you did, you first Mr. Black" she asked whilst looking sternly over her glasses

Sirius thought for a second and turned to James and sighed

"It was a dare professor and it was just for fun"

"What do you mean dare?" she asked not looking impressed

"Well me James, Remus and peter was playing a game of truth or dare and I got dared to do it professor"

"It was harmless really" James interrupted

"Thank you for your input Mr. Potter, but i'm asking Mr. Black" she was looking annoyed

"Well that's it really, it was a game," Sirius said

"And you" professor McGonagall looked at James

"The same professor just a game" James said whilst holding back a grin

"Alright I understand boys will be boys, but if I ever catch you both ever doing that again I will be writing to your parents," she said sternly

"Can we go now" the both said inunison

"No"

Both James and Sirius looked stunned they had said why they had done it. Professor McGonagall got up out of her chair, walked around her desk, and sat on it.

"So what is this game about then" she asked to their surprise

"Well...erm..."James started

"It's where you either have to tell someone the truth or have to do a dare" Sirius finished

"I see"

"Do want to play professor," Sirius said to both James and professor McGonagall's surprise

"Thank you for the offer but no" she said

"Why not" James said

"It's not my sort of thing" she replied

They all sat in silence for a while until professor McGonagall stood up from here desk she walked over to the two marauders and looked at them both.

"You can both go"

"Thank you professor" they both said inunison

Both James and Sirius stood up and left the classroom, they walked down the corridor in silence. They both did not know what to say to each other for once, James grabbed Sirius and made him stop,

"So long have you liked Remus for then" James asked

"Since second year I guess, why?"

"Well how do you feel about the dare he has to do, and be honest"

"To tell the truth I don't want him to do it, I know he doesn't feel the same as me but I kind of hoped he would" Sirius said he looked rather sad

"How about you just tell him you want to date him then" James said with a grin

"What are you thinking Prongs" Sirius said inquisitively

"Snivellus" James said with a start

Sirius turned around and walking towards them was Snape, he must have just got out of the hospital wing

"Well if it isnt potter and black" snarled Snape

"What do you want you greasy git" spat James

"Payback" he snarled

Before Snape could get out his wand, Sirius had jinxed him and stood their rigid, pale faced. James heard the sound of a couple of prefects coming their way, he grabbed Sirius arm and dragged him away.

"That was fun," laughed Sirius

"Snivellus does know how to make you feel good doesn't he, hex here jinx there," James laughed too.

Both marauders laughed their way back to the common room, neither able to say anything without laughing further.

**AN: ****Please review, and tell me what you think so far. Many thanks and happy reading. OctoberLupin**


	7. Hogsmead

Disclaimer: well what can I say I don't own!!!!

**AN: here is the next chapter, and thank you to all my reviewers**

**Chapter 7**

**Hogsmead**

Remus laid in his bed unable to sleep all he could think about was Sirius, the way he looked, long black hair, grey eyes and beautiful body. He keep tossing and turning unable to feel easy, he got up out of bed and decided to go for a shower, hoping that could help.

Remus walked into the shower stall and turned the tap, he got undressed and walked in, the hot water running down his pale, skinny scared body. He hated hid body because of the wolf, it made it difficult to gain any weight or add colour to his skin, each transformation scared him and he couldn't help thinking if only I wasn't this way would he love me. Remus pushed those feelings aside and washed himself thinking about Sirius, he was happy to be he's friend for now, he wanted to know if he felt the same way, no needed to know.

After a half hour in the shower Remus turned off the tap and grabbed a towel and dried himself off and covered himself up with it. He opened the stall door, brushed his teeth, and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. He looked at his three friends still sleeping, and then he watched Sirius for a while, watching his muscle chest rise and fall with each breath.

He sat on the windowsill watching the sunrise and the clouds move across the sky-changing colour from black, orange to a light purple and finally a light blue. Remus heard the familiar noise of James waking; he always snorted then awoke.

James woke up to the sight of bright sun and Remus sitting on the windowsill,

"Morning" said Remus still looking out of the window

"How long have you been up mate" James tired tiredly

"Hours I reckon, couldn't sleep" Remus replied

"It's Saturday today, still on for Hogsmead," James said rubbing his eyes

"Yeah sure"

Peter started to wake, he looked around groggily to see to off his friends already awake

"Hello worm, good sleep," James said looking at him

"Bad dream, I got eaten by professor McGonagall when she's a cat," he said shuddering.

"Like she would actually eat you," James laughed

James got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom, and looked at his friends with an evil grin

"Time to wake up pads I think," he laughed

James walked into the bathroom and conjured a bucket up; he then filled it to the brim of ice-cold water and walked out of the room.

"Who wants to do the honours" looking at both Remus and then peter, they both kept silent.

They all knew what Sirius was like in the morning, grumpy, that is waking up naturally, and being woken up rudely was much worse.

"Fine" James said

James crept over to Sirius bed and pulled back the blankets, Sirius moaned for a second and continues to snore, and James lifted up the bucket of ice water and tipped the whole lot of Sirius.

Sirius jumped up at the bed and landed on the floor, the others could not help but laugh. It was fun to wake him up, as he was so hard to wake in the first place.

OoOoO

Remus helped himself to same bacon and scrambled eggs at breakfast; he was still chuckling at the incident earlier. James was busy trying to get Sirius to talk to him as he had not said a word all morning, and peter was doing what he does best, eating.

After the four marauders had finished their breakfast, they all walked down to the entrance hall, getting ready to go to Hogsmead.

"Come on mate it was funny" James said to Sirius who was still ignoring everyone

"Yeah you would have done it to us," added peter

"That water was freezing," replied Sirius to the others shock

"Had to get the best reaction from you"

"Yeah all right it was funny, but hitting the floor kind of hurt a bit" Sirius said with a slight laugh

"So are you going to talk to us now then," said Remus he hated being ignored let alone by Sirius

"Course i am" sniggered Sirius

The four marauders got on the coach to Hogsmead, they all sat in silence thinking of what they could get up to whilst they was there.

They arrived shortly and they all got off the coach and watched it leave back for Hogwarts.

"Where do you want to go first guys?" asked Remus

"Well I know you will be going to Honey dukes moons, well Zonkos is on the list," laughed Sirius

"I don't mind where we go" said peter

"All right then peter you come with me to Zonkos and you two can go honey dukes for your sweets," James said looking at Sirius and Remus.

Sirius knew what James was up to but he did not care any time with Remus was good but being alone with him was great, and he did not want to pass up the chance.

"How about we meet up at the pub at say 12," said Remus

"Ok" said James

James and peter walked off in the direction of Zonkos and Sirius turned to Remus and said,

"Shall we go?"

"Alright then, what are you going to get"

"Do you need to ask Moony, sugar quills of course"

Sirius and Remus started to walk in the direction of honey dukes they walked very close together.

They walked in silence neither one of them wanting to spoil the walk with cheep conversation, they finally reached the shop when Remus turned to Sirius and said

"It's totally packet, do you want to come back later"

"Yeah I think it will be best, where do you want to go now"

"There is a book that I have been saving up for that's if you don't mind" Remus said quietly

"Come on then" Sirius said half dragging him away.

OoOoO

Both Remus and Sirius reached the bookshop it was hidden behind the rest of the shops down a small alley, sirius couldn't take any more he needed to tell Remus how he felt and if he felt the same way.

"Look Remus there is something I need to tell you," said Sirius looking into Remus amber eyes

"Yes"

"I don't know where to start, but I am in love with someone and I don't know how to tell the person because they are my best friend"

"What...you mean your"

"Bisexual...yeah"

"I didn't think that you could ever be"

"You don't have a problem do you," Sirius said looking sad he hoped Remus did not mind

"No I don't have a problem at all I mean I can't can I"

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius said looking confused

"I am gay mate," Remus blurted out

"Really" Sirius said surprised

"I have been as far as I can remember really, so who's the lucky person"

"You" Sirius said

Sirius looked at Remus's shocked face, he placed his hand on his cheek, and leaned in for a kiss, Remus let him.

They both started to kiss for a few minutes only breaking for air.

"So does that mean we are together?" asked Remus, as he was not sure

"Yeah, but don't tell James or peter"

"Why not"

"I told James who I felt about you and he is going to try to get me and you together and I have a few plans for him" Sirius grinned evilly

"Alright then, but lily is going to want to know, you don't mind if I tell her"

"Only if she doesn't tell a living soul"

"She won't, maybe she can help us, and you know how she feels about James"

"What hatred"

"No, love, she likes him but hates him at the same time," said Remus looking into Sirius grey eyes

**AN: please review as I need to know what you all think so far, I have plans for James and it is going to be funny. OctoberLupin**


End file.
